Enter Sandman
by nita6546
Summary: Songfic about Wolverine/Logan/James Howlett's nightmares. Song is Enter Sandman by Metallica. I know everyone says this, but please review, even to say you hated it.


**GIANT thank you to my first two reviewers Ryanfan14 and Eladrienia. You two rock!**

_Say your prayers little one_  
_Don't forget my son_  
_To include everyone_

_I tuck you in, warm within_  
_Keep you free from sin_  
_'Til the sandman he comes_

Logan woke soaked in cold sweat, heart pounding. He breathed in and out of his nose, calming his breathing. He took in the smells of the mansion, the other teachers, the students. The scents calmed him, allowing him to relax. _It was just a dream._

_Sleep with one eye open_  
_Gripping your pillow tight_

The dreams had been coming more and more frequently.

_Exit light_  
_Enter night_  
_Take my hand_  
_We're off to never-never land_

_Somethings wrong, shut the light_  
_Heavy thoughts tonight_  
_And they aren't of Snow White_

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars_  
_Dreams of dragon's fire_  
_And of things that will bite, yeah_

The wars were the worst. He dreamed of ripping his way through a battle field, the Civil War, WW1, WW2, Vietnam, it didn't matter which. He just kept going, gutting soldier, no, kids, with his claws, ripping their throats out with his teeth. The rusty, coppery taste of blood in his mouth, the scent of it filling his nose. Know what the worst part was? Enjoying it.

_Sleep with one eye open_  
_Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light_  
_Enter night_  
_Take my hand_  
_We're off to never-never land_

Next came dreams of the facility. Weapon X. Pain, still a dull ache he could feel in his bones. His healing factor constantly saving him from metal poisoning. The metal that had saved his life countless times, killing him. Having his mind messed with so much that he sometimes wondered if he was still there, and this was just some new way to kill what was left of his humanity.

_Now I lay me down to sleep_  
_Now I lay me down to sleep_  
_Pray the lord my soul to keep_  
_Pray the lord my soul to keep_

_If I die before I wake_  
_If I die before I wake_  
_Pray the lord my soul to take_  
_Pray the lord my soul to take_

He was a little kid, about nine years old. He was sick in bed again. His friend, Victor, was keeping him company, His father was tucking him in.

"Did you remember to take your medicine?"

"Yes, father."

"Good boy."

A man yelled, his voice faint, coming from downstairs, "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

"You better go help your father, Victor. He's drunk again."

"It's not my name he's calling, Sir." The malice was clearly heard in his voice.

The man, his father, ran out the door. "Stay where you are, James."

Victor ran after him, his eyes panicked.

The boy heard several gunshots and took off downstairs. He skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs. His father was on the ground, a gunshot wound in his chest. The boy imagined he could smell the blood. The grounds keeper was holding a gun, one arm wrapped around his mother, holding her against him. Victor stood under the stairs

_Hush little baby don't say a word_  
_And never mind that noise you heard_  
_It's just the beasts under your bed_  
_In your closet in your head_

James ran down the stairs to his father.

"Father?"

"James," he said weakly and died.

"There are things you don't understand," the groundskeeper said, drawing the boy's attention to him. James let out a horrible roar of pain and rage. He ran at the man with the gun, he heard a gunshot, but felt no pain. The boys fists were embedded in the grounds keeper's stomach.

"He wasn't your father," the man chocked out, "son."

His mother stared at him like he was a monster, "What are you?"

He ran outside through the double doors. He heard Victor running behind him just before he tackled him. "I didn't mean it," the little boy yelled, terrified.

"Yes, you did. And he deserved it." Pride shone in his eyes. "Were brothers, Jimmy. You realize that?" He stared into the boy's eyes. "And brothers stick together, protect each other. You have to be tough now, tough so nothing can ever hurt us. Can you do that little brother?" James nodded. "Good, run. Keep on running and don't look back."

_Exit light_  
_Enter night_  
_Grain of sand_

_Exit light_  
_Enter night_  
_Take my hand_  
_We're off to never-never land_

_Boo! Yeah yeah!_

Logan woke up in a cold sweat again. No matter how many times he relived these memories, they kept coming back. His mother was right. He was a monster, a freak, a murderer who loved the killing, the violence... the blood. The look in his prey's eyes as the life drained out of them.

_We're off to never-never land_  
_Take my hand_  
_We're off to never-never land_  
_Take my hand_

He jumped out of his bedroom window. Sprinting to the woods, his jeans gently swishing with each step. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

_We're off to never-never land_  
_We're off to never-never land_  
_We're off to never-never land_

**If you review, you will get a special surprise . . . Please vote in my poll.**


End file.
